Sod Off Malfoy!
by slashypotter
Summary: Ron runs into Malfoy after curfew and Malfoy makes him an interesting offer. This is my first story so pleas r&r and of course, i own nothing and no one in or having to do with this story.


Ron Weasley lay on his four-poster bed tossing and turning in a futile attempt at falling asleep.

"RON," Harry yelled, throwing a pillow at his head and waking him up. "What the hell are you doing? It's two in the morning and I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," he grumbled sitting up "I can't sleep."

"Well keep it down will ya?" Harry said lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I think I'm going to sneak down to the kitchen, I didn't get much to eat earlier." He stood up abandoning any hopes he had for sleep.

Ten minutes later, Ron was making his way down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He rounded a corner when all of a sudden he slammed into something, no, someone, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell!" he heard the person snarl "watch where the fuck-" he stopped, staring at Ron

"Oh no," Ron whined "not you."

"Well, well, well." Malfoy sneered "I'd better alert Hagrid. It appears that Hogwarts has a weasel infestation."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron retorted as he stood up, he was definitely not in the mood for Malfoy at the moment

"Mouth Weasel, didn't Mummy ever teach you to respect your superiors?"

"Piss off, Malfoy!" he shoved the blonde and continued to walk past him.

As Ron was walking away, Malfoy ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Fists flew as the two boys rolled around on the floor in a flurry of anger. After a minute of two, Draco was on his back with Ron straddling him and pinning his hands above his head.

"You sneaky little ferret!" Ron yelled "I wasn't even looking! You attack me from behind? You slimy, no good, git! I-" Ron stopped as he began to feel a hardness poking him from the rear. He instantly jumped off of the Slytherin in disgust.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron shrieked "Are you hard?"

Malfoy sat up and looked Ron straight in the eyes

"Yes." he said, with no shame

"What the fuck? Why are you hard?"

"Because you made me hard." He said nonchalantly

"Oh my god! Malfoy, that's disgusting!"

"Oh come off it, Weasel. It's not that big of a deal. You were sitting on my dick after all."

"But I thought you hated me."

"Of course I hate you weasel king. That doesn't mean I don't think about shagging you-"

"Whoa! Ron interrupted "way too much information. Look, I'm no poof, plus, I can't stand you so you can just stop those thoughts right now." He began to walk towards the kitchen again.

"Come on Weasel," Malfoy continued, following behind him. "It would be fun. I have found that angry sex is the best sex."

"Come off it, Malfoy! It's not going to happen."

"Aww, poor Weasley," the Slytherin teased "so inexperienced."

Ron stopped walking and turned to Draco. "It's got nothing to do with inexperience, _Draco;_ it has to do with the fact that I'm not gay!"

"Hey, I'm not gay either; I just enjoy a good shag whether it comes from a witch or a wizard."

"Well it won't be coming from this wizard." Ron began walking again

"Aren't you just the least bit curious what sex is like with a man, or a woman for that matter?"

"Not going to happen, Malfoy."

"Look," said Draco grabbing Ron's arm and turning him around "I don't like you, and you don't like me, but that doesn't have to matter. I can make you feel good Ronald Weasley. I can make you feel like you never have before. It doesn't mean anything and we will both go back to fighting and arguing after it's done. I'm horny, and you're hot so-"

"You think I'm hot" Ron interrupted him giving him a questioning look

Malfoy rolled his eyes "I know, I hate myself for it, but I do."

Ron thought for a moment. "No one will ever find out?" Ron almost whispered

"As if I would want that spread around, Weasel. You have my word. Just a quick suck and fuck and you'll be on your merry way."

Ron thought for another moment "Alright."

"Great," Malfoy exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the corridor "follow me."

The boys made their way down the hall until they came across an empty class room.

They stepped inside and Malfoy drew his wand. Ron immediately panicked and grabbed for his wand but Malfoy spoke.

"Relax Weasel King. I'm not going to hex you." He then turned towards the door and flourished his wand to lock the door and then he muttered a silencing charm "I have a feeling this is going to get loud."

Ron began to have second thoughts. "Look Malfoy, I don't know about this. I mean I don't like guys. And I pretty sure I won't like dick-"

Malfoy sighed "Fine Weasley, I'll bottom for you then."

"Malfoy I I'm not sure about this-"

He was abruptly cut off when Malfoy grabbed him through his pants. A small moan escaped Ron's mouth as the blonde began to slowly rub at Ron's growing bulge.

Malfoy smirked "Still not sure?" he asked softly

Ron moaned again "Okay, I'm sure now" his eyes fluttered closed

Malfoy continued to rub him through his pants as he got onto his knees in front of the red head.

He then pulled down Ron's pants to reveal his hard member. Ron looked down to see Draco looking at him with satisfaction.

"Not bad Weasley." He smirked

"Would you just suck it already?" Ron half yelled

Malfoy smirked again before wrapping his lips around the head of Ron's throbbing cock. Ron let out yet another moan as Draco began to take more of him into his mouth.

"Oh god, Draco." Ron moaned as Draco ran his tongue up the length of Ron's dick.

Draco continued to slowly stroke Ron as his tongue began to make its way down to Ron's balls taking one at a time into his mouth and sucking them gently.

Draco returned his attention to Ron's dick and began teasing the head before taking the entire thing into his mouth, choking on it until he could feel Ron's pubes tickling his nose.

Malfoy took one last, hard suck before releasing Ron and standing up. "Okay Weasley, this isn't all about you. Now it's my turn."

Ron opened his eyes to see the Slytherin staring at him expectantly.

"I told you;" Ron stuttered "I'm not sucking-"

"I know that. But if you are going to fuck me, then you need to prepare me."

Draco removed his shirt, pulled down his pants, and leaned over a desk.

"Lick your fingers and stick them in one at a time."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed

"You have to stretch me before you shove that monster in me, because you aren't doing it otherwise and unless you want to blow me as well I am not sucking your dick anymore."

"Fine." Ron said stepping behind Draco and sticking his fingers into his mouth. He brought them to Draco's entrance he gave the Slytherin an almost pleading look before he slid the first digit in.

"Mmmmm." Draco moaned closing his eyes as Ron began to slowly go in and out of his tight hole. "Another!" He almost shouted at Ron.

Ron added another finger and began to thrust in and out of Draco's ass with more force.

"O god I can't wait anymore!" Draco exclaimed "Put it in!"

Ron removed his fingers and stood behind Draco with the head of his cock at Draco's entrance.

"Slowly." Draco told him as he started to push into him.

"OH GOD!" Ron exclaimed as the heat enveloped his cock.

"More," Draco pleaded "_deeper!_"

Ron pushed all the way in and gave Draco a moment to adjust.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco uttered four little words that drove Ron crazy.

"Fuck me Ronald Weasley."

With that, Ron began slowly pulling out and pushing back into Draco's tight hole.

"Harder!" Draco moaned

Ron quickened his pace, pounding into Draco with more force. The room was filled with the sounds of the boys' moans, their grunts, and Draco's pleading for more.

Ron was fucking Draco harder and harder and Malfoy kept begging for more. Ron pulled his dick all the way out of Draco's ass only to shove it back in a second later with such force that it had Draco seeing stars.

Ron pulled out all the way again "Lay on your back." He ordered Draco who complied instantly.

Once Draco was on his back, Ron shoved back into him.

"OOOH YEEEEES!" Draco screamed

Ron put his hand on the desk on either side of Draco's head so he could stare at the boy while he fucked him. Ron was pounding harder and harder into Draco, hitting the right spot every time. Draco began to stroke himself as he stared into Ron's blue eyes. Ron glanced down and after a moment of thought, grabbed Draco's cock and began to pump it harder and harder. At this point Draco could not help but to moan Ron's name.

"Oh god, Ron. Ron. Oh. Ron. Oh god fuck me harder. OOOOOOOOOOH!"

With one final pump, Draco was releasing himself onto his stomach and Ron's hand. Ron felt the muscles of Draco's ass contract squeezing his dick harder pushing him over the edge.

"_Draco!"_ Ron yelled his name as he came deep inside him.

After a few minutes, Ron pulled his now soft cock from Draco, and lay panting next to him.

"Weasley. That. Was. Amazing." Draco praised

"Yeah, w-well you weren't so bad either." Ron stuttered

The two boys lay next to each other just looking into each other's eyes.

"I still don't like you Weasley." Draco sneered

"And I still fucking hate you ferret-face."

Draco smirked "Well I really must be going now. I have to go wash the weasel off of me." He got up and started to dress

"Oh, um, okay." Was Ron's reply

"Don't worry Weasley I won't tell anyone, and I meant what I said. You really were amazing. We can do this again. You know, if you're up for it?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled a bit "definitely."

Draco smirked "I'll see you later, Weasel King"

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron retorted


End file.
